diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Feinste Schreibutensilien in Silbermond/Fragen über Fragen
Fragen über Fragen Der folgende Abschnitt ist rein ooc gehalten und soll einige Fragen zu den Custodes Traditionis beantworten. Ich bin schon in einer Gilde - kann ich trotzdem mitmachen? Grundsätzlich kann sich jeder beteiligen, auch wenn er bereits Mitglied einer anderen Gilde ist. Die Custodes erwarten ic allerdings äußerste Loyalität, was folglich durchaus zu Interessenkonflikten mit der eigenen Gilde führen kann. Sollte jemand ic die Erwartungen der Custodes nicht erfüllen, folgt nach vorherigem "freundlichem Hinweis" ein Ausschluß. "Unkooperative" Chars werden also nicht mal eben schnell um die Ecke gebracht oder ähnliches. Andererseits kann man den Custodes aber auch ooc beitreten, solange akzeptiert wird, daß RP absolut oberste Priorität hat. Anders ausgedrückt: die Custodes wurden nicht als Gilde gegründet, um gemeinsam zu raiden, Gildenerfolge einzusammeln, von Gildenboni zu profitieren, oder ähnliches. All das fällt unter die Rubrik "netter Nebeneffekt". Aber RP und die Förderung von RP steht ganz klar im Mittelpunkt. Die Custodes Traditionis bezeichnen sich als "diskrete Gesellschaft" - was heißt das? Diskrete Gesellschaft bedeutet, daß eine Gruppe, Vereinigung, Bund, Orden, und dergleichen zwar namentlich allgemein bekannt ist, sich in der Öffentlichkeit aber sehr zurückhält. Man hat eine vage Vorstellung, weiß aber nichts genaues. Im real life wäre hierfür der Bund der Rosenkreuzer ein Beispiel. Jeder kennt sie namentlich, man hat "mehr oder weniger" eine Idee von ihren Zielen, weiß jedoch sehr wenig bis gar nichts, was interne Angelegenheiten anbetrifft. Die Custodes wiederum legen keinen Wert darauf, in der Öffentlichkeit auffallend in Erscheinung zu treten. Dies hat im Wesentlichen zweierlei Gründe: ic weiß jeder, daß Silbermond ein Haifischbecken ist, in dem man höllisch aufpassen muß, wem man vertraut - wenn man überhaupt jemandem vertraut. Verrat, Intrigen, Machtspielchen, und all das in einem Polizeistaat. So etwas lädt nicht gerade dazu ein, die eigenen gesellschafts-politischen Absichten überall öffentlich bekannt zu geben. ooc soll vermieden werden, daß jeder Hinz und Kunz, der aus einer Laune heraus 3 Wochen lang Lust hat, einen Traditionalisten zu spielen, den Custodes die Bude einrennt. Abgesehen davon wäre es auch weniger reizvoll, im öffentlichen Forum die Custodes und ihre Absichten lang und breit vorzustellen - nur um am Ende zu erwähnen, daß natürlich alles geheim ist. Also wird es keine öffentlichen Rekrutierungen geben - weder ic noch ooc? Nein. Wie finden die Custodes Traditionis dann neue Mitglieder? Dies ist Teil des Rollenspiels. Melethron Graumantel hat mit seinem Schreibutensilien-Laden in Silbermond die Möglichkeit, mit Sin´dorei aus allen Bevölkerungsschichten und Berufen in Kontakt zu kommen. Sollte sich hierunter der ein oder andere Traditionalist zu erkennen geben, der sich für die Idee der Custodes interessieren könnte, so wird der Kontakt entsprechend vertieft. Umgekehrt gilt - wer sich für die Custodes interessiert und mitmachen will, sollte sich -mit entsprechender Zurückhaltung- an Melethron Graumantel wenden. Ein einfaches "Hallo, ich bin Traditionalist und will bei den Custodes Traditionis mitmachen", dürfte eher unpassend sein. Wer kommt für die Custodes Traditionis in Frage? Völker - logischerweise nur Sin´dorei, da die Custodes intern anderen Völkern mindestens abwertend, wenn nicht gar offen rassistisch gegenüber stehen. Klassen - fast alle. Blutritter und -Überraschung!- Todesritter dürften sich woanders entschieden wohler fühlen. Gesinnung - rechtschaffen neutral bis böse paßt sicher am besten. Gibt es eine Hierarchie? Nein. Melethron Graumantel ist zwar Sprachrohr und Leiter der Custodes und hat im Zweifelsfall das letzte Wort, doch üblicherweise sind alle Mitglieder gleichberechtigt und haben gleiches Mitspracherecht. Wie verläuft das RP bei den Custodes Traditionis? Nach aussen hin gibt man sich höflich und gemäßigt. Die Mitgliedschaft bei den Custodes kann erwähnt werden, man sollte es aber nicht unbedingt an jeder Straßenecke herausposaunen. Interne Angelegenheiten sollten selbstverständlich intern bleiben, und bei Interesse oder Fragen von Aussenstehenden reichen sehr allgemeine und schwammige Antworten völlig aus. Intern hingegen wird kein Blatt vor den Mund genommen, rassistische Ansichten werden offen gezeigt, und über moralische Bedenken wird nur müde gelächelt. Kurzum - hinter den Kulissen geht es sehr radikal zu. Es gibt einerseits kleinere und größere Plots, andererseits wird erwartet, daß (vor allem im Forschungsbereich) jeder selbst zum RP beiträgt. Ein Alchemist zum Beispiel sollte nicht darauf warten, daß man ihm mitteilt, was er als nächstes entdeckt. Eigeninitiative ist gefragt. Jede Klasse ist willkommen, solange sie ihre Fähigkeiten zum Wohle des Volkes einsetzt. Genaueres kann gerne vorab ooc abgesprochen werden. Eigene Ideen und das Vorantreiben des RPs sind ausdrücklich erwünscht und werden auch erwartet. Hier einige Beispiele ... Alchemisten, Arkanisten, Archäologen, Inschriftenkundler ... widmen sich intensiv der Forschung, tauschen sich untereinander aus, und entdecken/erfinden neue Rezepte, Tränke, Artefakte, Formeln, Zaubersprüche, historische Schriftrollen ... Schmiede widmen sich der Entwicklung besonders tödlicher Waffen und/oder Fallen. Schurken kümmern sich um "spezielle" Aufträge aller Art (Spionage, Diebstahl, Beseitigung missliebiger Personen, Schutz anderer Personen). Waldläufer, Krieger, Schurken unterstützen Expeditionen und übernehmen den Schutz der übrigen Expeditionsteilnehmer. Was ist mit illegalen Aktionen? Auch illegale Aktionen sind geplant, werden allerdings in einem sehr kleinen und realistischen Rahmen ausgespielt. Die Custodes werden grundsätzlich nur dann zu illegalen Methoden greifen, wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt. Es wird also nicht alle 2 Tage zu Diebstählen und Mordanschlägen kommen. Zudem gilt: je gefährlicher eine Aktion, desto seltener wird sie angewendet. Diebstahl wird weitaus "öfter" vorkommen als Mord. Polizeistaat bleibt Polizeistaat, und die Custodes wollen so wenig Aufmerksamkeit erregen wie möglich. Möglichst alle Aktionen werden sich ohnehin gegen Angehörige anderer Völker richten. Sollten einzelne Mitglieder der Custodes ic bei illegalen Aktionen erwischt werden, werden die Custodes sich ic offiziell entschieden von diesem Mitglied distanzieren und abstreiten, je von den Aktionen in Kenntnis gewesen zu sein - selbst dann, wenn die Custodes zuvor intern ihre Zustimmung gegeben haben oder sogar die Auftraggeber sind. Ihr nennt Euch rassistisch - und kooperiert dennoch mit anderen Völkern? Von Kooperation kann selbstverständlich keine Rede sein. Angehörige anderer Völker werden bei Bedarf für niedere Aufträge herangezogen, vorzugsweise Verlassene und Orcs, manchmal Goblins, sehr selten auch Trolle und Tauren. Dies sind jedoch nie freundschaftliche Begegnungen, und ingame wird grundsätzlich von beiden Seiten (rein ic, versteht sich) wahlweise großes Mißtrauen oder unverhohlene Abneigung an den Tag gelegt. Weiteres folgt bei Bedarf ...